violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Trudna decyzja, piosenki (odcinek 172)
Trudna decyzja, piosenki to dwunasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta i Ludmiła pytają się rodziców, czy oni chcą się pobrać. German i Priscilla mówią córkom, że kiedyś się pobiorą, ale teraz tylko rozmawiają, i że planują urządzić przyjęcie, by uczcić ich wspólną miłość i założyć rodzinę. Chcąc, żeby jej tata był szczęśliwy, Violetta akceptuje decyzję jego i Priscilli, w przeciwieństwie do Ludmiły. Udając pocałunek z Marco, Naty patrzy za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy Maxi widział, ale ku jej nieszczęściu, on nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Leon przychodzi do Violetty i pyta się jej, czemu wyszła ze Studia wściekła. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że nie może się zgodzić z jego decyzją i że myślała, iż Studio to jego dom i dało mu wszystko. Prosi swojego chłopaka, by przemyślał swoją decyzję ze względu na nią. Ludmiła mówi Diego i Francesce, że nie rozmawiała z Violettą. Ludmiła potem mówi Diego, że między nim a Francescą coś jest. Diego zaprzecza temu. Naty próbuje różnych sposobów, by wzbudzić w Maxim zazdrość, ale bezskutecznie. Francesca mówi Marco, że on rzeczywiście dziwnie się zachowuje. Marco mówi Francesce, że ma teraz milion rzeczy na głowie. Gdy Francesca pyta się Marca, jakie to rzeczy, on nie odpowiada na pytanie, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje. Violetta i Ludmiła kłócą się o sprawę z ich rodzicami, co przerywają Pablo i Antonio. Na próbie Ludmiła pcha Violettę, która upada na Leona. German i Priscilla zostają z tego powodu wezwani do Studia. Ludmiła wmawia, że to był wypadek. Ramallo i Noelia zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą. W restauracji Nicolas mówi Clementowi, że ten został zapisany na uniwersytet. Clement gniewa się na ojca, że podjął za niego decyzję, i wychodzi obrażony. Gdy Nicolas próbuje dogonić Clementa, Jade na niego wpada. Nicolas jest zaskoczony zarówno z tego, że znów widzi Jade, i z tego, że ona pracuje w restauracji. Zaraz po tym, jak Nicolas wyszedł, do restauracji przychodzą German i Priscilla. Jade próbuje się ukryć przed Germanem. Gdy German na chwilę zsiada ze stolika, Jade przychodzi do Priscilli i każe jej zostawić Germana. W środku kłótni, German wraca do stolika. Jade mówi Germanowi, że on nie może się ożenić z Priscillą, bo ona jest najgorsza. Matias zabiera siostrę od Germana i Priscilli. Diego mówi Leonowi, że on podoba się Gery. Leon zaprzecza temu, a potem mówi Diego, że myśli o odejściu ze Studia. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom, że Leon chce odejść ze Studia, bo You-Mix odrzucił zespół chłopaków. Francesca i Camila podejrzewają, że Violetta boi się, że będzie rzadziej widywała Leona, jeśli on odejdzie ze Studia. Violetta zaprzecza temu. Nazajutrz Leon ogłasza przyjaciołom, Pablo i Antonio swoje odejście ze Studia. Violetta nie jest zadowolona, bo nie tego oczekiwała od Leona po przemyśleniach. Diego mówi Marco, że on musi powiedzieć Francesce o wyjeździe do Londynu, bo on rani ją tym, co robi. Marco zgadza się na to, mówiąc, że i tak jego związek z Francescą nie ma już sensu. Gregorio przychodzi do Studia i mówi Antonio, że urządza nabory do "Art Rebel" i uczniowie Studia pewnie bardzo by chcieli się zapisać, ale nie przyjmie ich. Antonio mówi Gregorio, że uczniowie mogą robić to, co chcą. Po podsłuchiwaniu rozmowy, Milton mówi Pablo i Beto, że Antonio popełnił największy błąd i Studio straci uczniów. Violetta prosi Pabla, by przekonał Leona do zmiany zdania, bo on jest w błędzie, że chce odejść ze Studia z powodu swoich problemów. Pablo mówi Violetcie, że ona musi uszanować decyzję Leona. Francesca mówi Marco, że jeśli on chce jej coś powiedzieć, to wysłucha go, a do tego czasu nie powinni się spotykać. Naty jest już zmęczona tym, że Maxi przejmuje się jedynie Francescą. Ludmiła mówi Naty, że ona musi podjąć decyzję. W "Art Rebel" Violetta mówi Diego, że Leon się myli, chcąc odejść ze Studia ze złości na You-Mix za odrzucenie zespołu. Mówi także, że gdyby Leon nie należał do zespołu, to nie musiałby odejść ze Studia, i prosi Diega, by rozwiązał zespół. Gery podsłuchuje rozmowę. Gery mówi Leonowi, że Violetta przyszła do "Art Rebel" i martwiła się jego sytuacją w Studiu, i rozmawiała z Diego. Leon pyta się Diega, o czym Violetta z nim rozmawiała. Gdy Diego mówi, o co Violetta go poprosiła, Leon wścieka się. Violetta i Ludmiła zostają ściągnięte przez rodziców do restauracji na spotkanie. German i Priscilla mówią córkom, że wyjeżdżają w czwórkę na wakacje do Europy, a tak będą mogli się lepiej poznać. Ten pomysł nie do końca Violetcie i Ludmile się podoba. Noelia karmi Ramallo tiramisu, które sama zrobiła. W tej chwili do domu wchodzi Olga, która wścieka się na widok Ramallo z inną kobietą. Antonio zamierza ogłosić nabory do "Art Rebel" w Studiu. Pablo mówi Antonio, że stracą uczniów, jeśli tak zrobią. Dzięki Miltonowi, Gregorio wszystko usłyszał. Naty mówi Maxiemu, że odkąd on zaczął ćwiczyć z Francescą, to mówi bez przerwy o niej. Mówi mu także, iż wie, że on zakochał się we Francesce. Marco przyznaje Francesce rację, że między nimi coś się popsuło i oddalili się od siebie. Leon jest wściekły na Violettę za to, co chciała zrobić, i ponownie jej tłumaczy, jak ważny jest dla niego zespół. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że nadal tego nie rozumie. Leon mówi Violetcie, że skoro ona go nie rozumie, to nie mają już o czym rozmawiać. Violetta pyta się Leona, czy on teraz z nią zerwie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3